


Tagged

by siluria



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-16
Updated: 2011-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-26 04:20:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/278620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siluria/pseuds/siluria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny has a <i>thing</i> for Steve's dog tags.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tagged

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kayim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayim/gifts).



> For Kayim's birthday ♥

*******

Danny can’t really say what possessed him. All he can say, if Steve ever finds out and demands the truth, is that he saw, wanted, and took in a moment of reckless impulsiveness that Steve can't comment on considering his bouts of reckless impulsiveness involve explosives and excessive acts of stupid that are destined to shave years off his partner's life!

He feels bad about it, though. It’s that invasion of privacy he’s constantly bemoaning to Steve, who has infiltrated his life more deeply than anyone else he’s not been on biblical terms with, and a few of those he has. Steve with his ‘must know everything’ controlling approach to Danny’s past, his present and his damn future too.

He hadn’t been snooping. He’d been looking for... okay, he’d been snooping, but it wasn’t as if Steve didn’t know where everything in his apartment was or went when the neat-freak decided to tidy up on his behalf when they were supposed to be watching the game. And while Danny might be secretly happy he doesn’t have to tidy up himself, he’ll bitch and moan because Steve expects it, and maybe because Danny’s not sure he’s comfortable with just how significant Steve is becoming in his life. He didn’t ask for it, and he’s kicking himself that he didn’t notice early enough to stop it from happening, but dammit Steve is hard to say no to.

A half-wit pimply psychology student will try to analyze Steve and come up with three sheets to the wind crazy. Danny’s called him that often enough, but really, deep down, he knows he isn’t. Steve’s doing the best he can in a world he’s not been a part of for nearly 20 years. His entire world has been knocked upside down and scattered to the winds, and if Danny can be Steve’s anchor while he rides out his storm then he’s happy to be there. He’s not naive, and he knows Steve tries too hard on the good days, clings to their friendship on the bad ones, and tries to push it away on the worst of them. And it was the worst of days that had Danny snooping, looking for the reason why Steve had blown up half of Oahu and had dived into the water two hours ago and didn’t look like he was heading back any time before high tide.

He didn’t find his reason. He’ll just mark the date in the calendar and try to run interference next year. That is of course unless it was something Danny did that set him off, but there’s nothing coming to mind. Steve wasn’t talking no matter how ‘animated’ Danny got at the time, and what with the stubborn ass being able to keep his mouth shut under torture, Danny’s just facing facts that he’ll never know the same level of detail about Steve as what Steve knows about him. So in the end he gave up asking, and he snooped instead.

He found bits of Jack’s life that Steve hadn’t gotten around to moving, or maybe been able to. He found more spare clips and back-ups of back-up pieces than he thinks the HPD has in their armoury. He’d even poked at the C4 until he realized what it was and tiptoed backwards until he found another room to go hyperventilate in for a while. Any thoughts about ripping into Steve when he got back were pushed out of his mind when he figured that would have just have signposted his snooping around. Steve would call it karma.

He’d almost bypassed the bedside cabinet, thinking that some places had to remain sacred and the less he knew about Steve’s night-time habits, be it reading material or _reading_ material, the better. But curiosity got the better of him.

Now the thing that Danny could have categorically stated without hint of falsehood was that his fetishes were pretty vanilla. He likes stockings as much as the next man as long as he doesn’t have to worry about undoing those damn clasps. Military fetishes? Not so much. Except when he does. Apparently the idea of dog tags, the strength they symbolize in the wearer, the metal warmed by the skin they lie against, the friction of the rubber against skin... Yeah, maybe not so vanilla after all.

So he’d maybe in a fit of air-headedness helped himself to Steve’s dog tags. It’s not like Steve wears them while working for Five-0 and Danny’s fairly sure Steve doesn’t even wear them when he goes on base, because he’s positive he’d have noticed the metal chain against his skin what with the V in his polos and his tendency to lose his shirt at every opportunity. He’s a detective. He detects. He sees things... except maybe how he apparently has it bad for his boss.

So Danny wears Steve’s tags, hidden underneath his shirt, the chain carefully concealed by buttoned collars and silk ties. He likes the feel of the metal against his chest, of the rubber silencers when they catch his chest hair unexpectedly. And yes, ok, he admits that he could just go out to Pearl and get a set made at the souvenir shop there like he did for Grace, but then they wouldn’t be Steve’s. And perhaps he should just admit to himself one time when there’s no-one around to hear him hit his head against the wall in denial or frustration, that he likes the fact that they’re Steve’s.

There was a moment when Danny thought he’d been busted. When he’d gotten rid of the tie after being out in the baking Hawaiian sun for long enough that he was sure he’d lost a good proportion of his brain cells to the heat. He’d just undone a few buttons without thinking, forgetting that the chain would be visible. Steve got that look in his eye he gets when he’s trying to figure out a puzzle, something that doesn’t make sense to the crazy way his brain is wired. It was when Steve had stopped in his tracks, and his hand made an aborted move towards Danny’s neck that Danny realized what he’d done. And okay, he can be honest with himself, his mad outburst about SEAL’s and their hands-on nature not being acceptable, and that yes, he did in fact have a neck under the ties because what else would he wrap them round, was fuelled by panic and not anger. But Steve didn’t need to know that.

But then Danny does get busted, and he could kick himself for not having worked it out earlier. Because it really is that simple in the end.

He has no idea when Steve noticed, or just how long he’s known Danny has a _thing_ , but Danny can’t really find it in himself to give a fuck. Because those tags are crushed between them now, and Danny hopes in his stupid sex-addled brain that the raised letters will be stamped permanently onto his chest. When Steve chuckles against Danny’s lips, deep and throaty, he realizes he may just have said that out loud. But then Steve wraps his fingers around the chain, _his_ chain, and pulls Danny after him as he makes for the stairs. He’d be a fool to put up a protest against something he wants - _needs_ \- and Mama Williams did not raise her eldest to be a fool.


End file.
